filmtoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lights comparison
Cost options: lowmediumexpensive Quality options: lowmediumhighhighendResell value options: lowmediumhigh Set up speed: lowmediumhigh Beginners: Do not touch lightbulbs with bare hands. Use a soft tissue. Finger oils will shorten it's life. Thungsten Pars and small lights * Dedolight DLH4 Aspherics 150w These guys have a hallogen bulb (which means they output the equivilent of 600w fresnel light) and you can set the focus angle from narrow to medium. They are great for edges on headshots and accents, atmosphere, etc. All that I know is that everyone who has ever worked with them absolutely loves them. Including me. They come in different power options. The best thing is if you can get them with dimmable ballast for every light. Ballasts are unfortunately not international. (Pacific/USA/Europe). The three light ballast is just that, but not dimmable and more expensive! A big plus is that DLH4s are very small. Temperature: Thungsten (Daylight filters of the brand divide the output by 2 - or one f-stop) price new with ballast:' $760'costs: expensive quality:highend'''setup speed:high' resell value:'high ' ' ' * Arri 300w thungsten fresnel light inkl. barndoors price new:' $370'costs: 'medium' quality:'highendsetup speed:high' resell value:'medium ' * Arri 650w thungsten fresnel light inkl. barndoors price new:' $500'costs: 'medium' quality:'highendsetup speed:high' resell value:'medium ' * 650w thungsten fresnel light by Coollights inkl. barndoors, Yoke, Baby Mount, Bulb price new:' $265'Voltage: 110v only Temperature: Thungsten costs: 'low' quality:'highsetup speed:high' resell value:'low ' * Blue Line 650w thungsten fresnel light by Imagewest inkl. barndoors These guys are chinese Arricopies, I can't say anything about durability (they also have some sweet kit deals) price new:' $290'costs: 'low' quality:'?setup speed:high' resell value:'low ' * 1000w thungsten fresnel light by Coollights inkl. barndoors, Yoke, Baby Stand Adapter, Bulb price new:' $320'Voltage: 110v only Temperature: Thungsten costs: 'low' quality:'highsetup speed:high' resell value:'low ' ' ' * Blue Line 1000w thungsten fresnel light by Imagewest inkl. barndoors These guys are chinese Arricopies, I can't say anything about durability (they also have some sweet kit deals) price new:' $320'costs: 'low' quality:'?setup speed:high' resell value:'low ' Thungsten Fresnel Lights (big) * Arri 2000w thungsten fresnel light inkl. barndoors price new: $900'price used: $650 costs: 'expensive' quality:'highend' setup speed:'medium' resell value:'medium' Kinos / Fluros * Kinoflo Divalite 400 220 Total Watts, 1- Diva-Lite Fixture, 1 set of bulbs, Integral Barndoors, Mount, Eggcrate, Gel Frame, Diffuser, Lamp Case, Travel Case (120v version). The lamp is bank selectable and dimmable. price new: $1120'Voltage: 110v (Universal version is more expensive) Temperature: Thungsten and Daylight (you can change bulbs) costs: 'medium' quality:'highendsetup speed:high' resell value:'high ' * Coollights CL-455P Portable 4 x 55w (220w) Divalite Copy, bankselectable. 1 set of bulbs included. Barndoors. I will include the Eggcrate and mount in its price. There's no Diffusor, no Lamp Case and no travel case included. The lamp is bank selectable. The manufacturer also ships a dimmable version (but you won't end up much below a divalite then). price new:' $485'Voltage: Universal Temperature: Thungsten and Daylight (you can change bulbs) costs: 'low' quality:'medium' to 'high' setup speed:'high' resell value:'low' ' * Coollights CL-655P Portable 6 x 55w (330w) Divalite Copy. Bankselectable. 1 set of bulbs included. Barndoors. I will include the Eggcrate and mount in its price. There's no Diffusor, no Lamp Case and no travel case included. The lamp is bank selectable. The manufacturer also ships a dimmable version price new:' $660'Voltage: Universal Temperature: Thungsten and Daylight (you can change bulbs) costs: 'low' quality:'medium' to 'high' setup speed:'high' resell value:'low' ' ' ' * Coollights CL-SFT1 200w Softbox Kit Probably the most affordable instant softbox option around. Only comes in American 110v Temperature: Thungsten and Daylight (you can change the bulb $79) Voltage: 110v price new:' $155'costs: 'low' quality:'mediumsetup speed:medium' resell value:'low' * Lowell Rifa Light Softbox that folds like an umbrella Temperature: Thungsten or Daylight Voltage: 120v - 240v price new:' depending on wattage'costs: 'medium' quality:'mediumsetup speed:fast' resell value:'low' Thungsten Softlights * Chimera Birdcage 500w 500w halogen bulb There is an x-axis stand adapter that lets you tilt the fixture. price new: $360''' Voltage: 240v or 110v Temperature: Thungsten (you also can screw in other bulbs) costs: medium quality:high setup speed:fast resell value:'''? '' Lowcost HMIs * Coollights 150w The Cool Lights CL-MF0150 CDM price new:' $460''' Voltage: international Temperature: Daylight costs: low quality:medium setup speed:fast resell value:?' ' * Coollights 575w Cool Lights CL-MF0575 price new:' $1600' Voltage: international Temperature: Daylight costs: medium quality:medium setup speed:high resell value:? LEDs on a Budget: LEDs on a budget * 6x6, 12x12, A4 and A3 sizes available. Edge lit LED lights Rosco is selling this guys for double or tripple the price. price new:' $51 - 400$' Voltage: Universal Temperature: Daylight and Thungsten available on request (ask the seller) costs: low quality:high setup speed:high'''resell value: low * Coollight 10x10 inch LEDs photometrics roughly equivalent to a 600w fresnel (fall-off much bigger). complete with barndoor's, bag and accu. price new: $605''' (early adaptors get em for under $500) Voltage: Universal Temperature: Daylight or Thungsten costs: (for early adaptors) 'medium' quality:? setup speed:high "Don't overlook compact fluorescent lamps (CFL's) as a potential low cost lighting source. Daylight balanced full spectrum lamps are available in sizes up to 85 watts, equivalent to a 300 watt incandescent lamp for brightness. Some of these are specifically designed for photography use and are flicker free. These with a chinese paper lantern make a great cheap soft light."